


听说柠檬配酒更加美味

by Atusi



Category: aotushijie
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atusi/pseuds/Atusi





	听说柠檬配酒更加美味

事情不该是这样的。  
安迷修看着躺在自己身下的雷狮，脑中一片空白。

 

都说Alpha之间同类相斥，就算只是闻到对方的信息素也能让人感到生理不适，作为在Alpha中的佼佼者，安迷修和雷狮自然也逃不过这个定理。  
要说起两个人的初遇，可实在不是什么美好的回忆。  
那时凹凸大赛刚开始没多久，凭着自己在宇宙中横行多年的经验，雷狮很快就适应了残酷的赛制，不消多时便收割了大量积分，将自己的排名稳定在了第四位。那日，雷狮和他的海盗团成员们惯例进行着狩猎，就在雷狮举起雷神之锤准备给予参赛者最后一击时，一道剑光闪过逼退了四人，接着一个人影挡在了参赛者面前。  
随着第三者的出现，空气中渐渐弥漫一股柠檬的清香。作为Beta的帕洛斯和尚未分化的卡米尔闻不到这个味道，雷狮和佩利却被怼个正着，只觉得这味道苦涩到反胃。  
雷狮对这个人有点印象，排在他后面一位的安迷修，自称什么最后的骑士，在这个弱肉强食的凹凸大赛里遵循着他那一套可笑的骑士道，对向他寻求帮助的人来者不拒，也会主动去救那些险些命丧怪物手下的人，也亏得他身手还不错，至今还没有被那些心怀不轨的参赛者干掉。总而言之，是个行事准则和雷狮完全相反的人，更别说对方还是个Alpha，让雷狮对他更加厌恶。  
“怎么，这位Alpha先生难道也对这个Omega感兴趣？”被打断了狩猎雷狮自然是不爽，再加上对方的信息素实在是让他很不舒服，下意识地释放出自己的信息素企图压制对方。  
面前的Alpha只是回头淡淡地看了一眼被他护在身后，因为恐惧和两人的信息素瑟瑟发抖的Omega，继而转过头将剑直指雷狮，“你想多了，在下只是看不惯你们欺负弱小罢了。”  
“哈！欺负弱小。”雷狮像是听到了什么天大的笑话，发出一声嗤笑，“别开玩笑了安迷修，来参加凹凸大赛的都是些什么样的人我不相信你会不知道，倒是你，一直遵守着你那无聊的骑士道当心最后阴沟里翻船。”  
“恶党就是恶党，在下和你没什么可说的。”说罢安迷修又低头喃喃自语了些什么，不过雷狮不想也没有兴趣知道眼前骑士的想法，耐心到了尽头，他抄起雷神之锤就向安迷修冲过去，随即两人便战在了一起，连那个Omega什么时候逃走了都不知道，显然他们也没空把多余的精力放在那个不知名的参赛者身上了。

随后的每一场对峙两人之间都充满了火药味，也是，两个Alpha之间除了将对方踩在脚底下的念头外什么都不会发生。然而，就在这一次次的交锋中，安迷修的心境发生了些许变化。他的目光开始不由自主地追随雷狮，每次见面时喊的讨伐也逐渐带上了另一重意味。  
安迷修以为自己是病了，毕竟一个Alpha渴求着另一个Alpha可不是什么正常的事情。他询问过裁判球，在一阵精密的扫描后裁判球表示一切正常，并没有染上什么奇怪的病。他也曾经询问过几位女士，虽然他并没有意识到自己为什么要问女生，狡猾的星月魔女并没有对他的疑问做出任何解答，只是玩味地吃着嘴里的糖球，说了句“有意思”就坐着星月刃离开了；艾比小姐听完他的叙述后则是满脸惊恐，啊啊呜呜一阵不明所以的嘤咛后扯着自家老弟跑远了；安莉洁小姐更是一言不发，只是一个劲地盯着自己，看得自己背脊发凉，只得提前告辞，虽然在离开后好像听到安莉洁喃喃自语了些什么，不过他并不想为难女士，也就没有回头去追问。总之问题还是没有解决，他也放弃了寻找答案，反正船到桥头自然直，也许未来的某一天自己就能找到答案了呢。

但绝对不是这么个时候。  
安迷修看着躺在自己身下的雷狮，脑中一片空白。

彼时他们刚刚结束一场战斗，安迷修凭借微弱的优势将雷狮压在了身下，凝晶插在他脸旁的地面上以限制他的行动。  
一阵微风吹过，空气中两人的信息素突然暴涨开来，安迷修和雷狮皆是一愣，几乎同时意识到是自己的易感期来了，还好死不死地撞在了一起，此时想要去找一个Omega解决自己的生理需求显然不太现实，何况两人都不是那种随便的人。虽然看不出来，但和雷狮看起来不拘小节的性格不同，对于性事雷狮意外地保守，别人安迷修是怎么知道的。  
话是这么说，但眼下的情况并不容安迷修想东想西，易感期这种东西虽然没有Omega的发情期那么麻烦，但一直憋着对身体总是不好，更别说因为用多了抑制剂，身体早就产生了抗性，需要依靠更多更强效的抑制剂才能起效果，积分多也不能这么乱花啊，他相信雷狮也是这样想的。  
那么眼下可以走的路只剩下一条了……  
这么想着，安迷修鬼使神差地低下头亲上了雷狮的嘴唇。和刻薄的性格不同，雷狮的嘴唇意外得软，像果冻一样的触感让安迷修一时忘了自己在做什么，等反应过来的时候暗想着糟糕，雷狮怕不是要暴起把自己揍成猪头。然而预想中的拳头迟迟没有砸在自己脸上，安迷修偷偷把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到的却是雷狮迷茫的眼神。  
雷狮显然是被自己亲懵了，安迷修浑浑噩噩地想着，不然怎么解释雷狮不但没有打自己，反而还伸出双手搂住了自己的脖……  
呃？  
安迷修这才反应过来，惊讶地直起身子看着雷狮，这和想象中的好像不一样啊？而雷狮显然很不满安迷修的反应，撇了撇嘴将安迷修拉下来，重新咬上那张总要和自己唱反调的嘴唇。  
“不是，雷狮，我……”  
“你什么你，都什么时候了还给我装傻，每次见面那么露骨的眼神当我没发现么，喜欢我就直说啊，傻逼骑士。”  
多日来困扰自己的问题在此刻迎刃而解，这种感情，原来就是喜欢吗？  
“可是我们都是Alpha啊。”  
“啧，你怎么这么麻烦，都是Alpha又怎么了，我喜欢你你喜欢我，就这么简单的一件事跟性别有什么关系？”  
似乎是觉得安迷修仍旧在钻牛角尖，雷狮坐起身子，双手搭住安迷修的肩膀，双眼直视着安迷修的眼睛一字一句地说道：  
“你给我听好了安迷修，就算我们都是Alpha又如何，就算我们的信息素相互排斥又怎样，我喜欢你，跟性别无关，吸引我的从来就不是什么狗屁信息素，而是你安迷修，是你这个人本身。”  
在说完这么一段真心告白后，雷狮似乎才感觉到了害羞，他松开安迷修后撇开脸捂住了自己的嘴，没给安迷修反应的时间，又拽住了他的领子，凶神恶煞地说：  
“所以，你的答案呢？你要是敢再跟我扯什么劳什子Alpha不Alpha，我就把你锤到地里去，挖都挖不出来的那种。”  
其实在听到雷狮那一番告白后，安迷修就陷入了死机状态，满脑子都是雷狮喜欢我我也喜欢雷狮那我们这不就是两情相悦，直到被威胁了才反应过来，又觉得雷狮的这个威胁真的是十分得可爱，一下没忍住“噗”地笑了出来。  
眼看着雷狮的脸以肉眼可见的速度黑了下去，身体周围还隐隐有雷光跳动，安迷修连忙抱住了雷狮，以防止一切暴力事件发生。  
“是，我也喜欢你，跟性别和信息素都无关，虽然生理上我们彼此排斥，但作为独立的两个人，我们又是如此地吸引对方。这个回答你满意吗？”  
听到了想要的答案，雷狮满足地蹭了蹭安迷修，随即不怀好意地舔了舔安迷修的耳垂，在感受到安迷修浑身一颤后，又靠近他的耳朵一字一句地吐露恶魔的低语。  
“那么现在，操我。”

Alpha的身体不如Omega那样适合性爱，所以前戏的扩张必不可少，好在安迷修是个极有耐心的人，面对新晋的男朋友自然是舍不得他受一点伤害。  
吻从嘴唇开始逐渐下移，在经过脖子的时候多停留了一会儿，刻下一个个属于自己的印记。接着又舔上胸前那粒，Alpha的乳头没有Omega那么敏感，就算再怎么舔弄除了痒之外也不会有任何感觉，可不知道是不是雷狮的心理作用，被安迷修玩弄过的乳头传来一阵阵酥麻感，逼得他不小心从嘴里漏出了一声呻吟。  
尽管雷狮及时捂住了自己的嘴，但安迷修明显也听到了那声呻吟，他不可思议地直起身看着雷狮，在看到雷狮红得快要滴血的耳朵后明白了什么，不过这次他没有发出什么声音，只是嘴角带笑着继续手上的工作。  
解开了雷狮的裤头，将内裤褪到脚裸后，安迷修握住了那跟半勃的巨物。在安迷修的手触及自己性器的那一刻，雷狮舒服地发出了一声喟叹。都是男人自然知道要如何取悦对方，在安迷修娴熟的手法下，雷狮不一会儿就射了出来。  
雷狮还没有从自己这么快就射了的羞耻感中缓过神，就感到安迷修的手指来到了自己身后的那处。荒郊野外的也不可能有什么润滑剂，安迷修只能就着雷狮刚才射出的精液将手指伸入了穴口，Alpha的、尤其是男性Alpha的后穴并不适合用于性事，不会分泌用于润滑的体液，所以安迷修在伸进一个指节后就感觉寸步难行，雷狮本又勃起一点的性器瞬间萎了下去。  
“雷狮你……放松点不然我不好扩张。”  
“……这种事情是说放松就能放松的吗！有本事你来试试！”自己身为Alpha被另一个Alpha压在身下就已经够令人羞耻的了，现在这个傻子居然还让自己放松，被人知道了自己还要不要面子了！？  
心里是这么想着，但雷狮也清楚不好好扩张的话最后倒霉的还是自己。于是他只能努力放松身体，让身后那跟作怪的手指能够顺利进出。在手指不经意擦过一点时，雷狮浑身一颤，性器也颤颤巍巍地重新抬起了头。  
“是这里吗……”安迷修终于找到了能让雷狮快乐的那一点，反复刺激着那一块栗状的凸起，敏感点被反复操弄，后穴也终于分泌出了些许肠液，使得扩张变得没有那么困难。雷狮被安迷修指奸到一句话也说不出，口中只能发出无意义的叫唤，在安迷修又伸进一根手指后，雷狮眼前白光一闪，又射了出来。  
不敢相信自己在安迷修插入前就已经射了两次，雷狮涨红着脸干脆地抛弃了矜持，小声说道：“进来……”  
“诶？可是扩张还……”  
“我让你进来就进来！哪来那么多废话！”虽然被爱人珍惜的感觉让雷狮有些许感动，但再这么磨蹭下去自己怕不是会做出更多丢人的事，雷狮一咬牙，撕开了安迷修的裤子也没管那人的表情，将对方的性器对准自己的后穴，脚后跟照着安迷修的屁股就是一踢，让安迷修的性器瞬间塞满了自己的后穴。  
“……、！！”没有经过足够扩张的后穴显然是无法接受安迷修那发育过剩的玩意儿，后穴传来湿润的触感，应该是流血了，雷狮疼得脸色发白，却又死死咬住了嘴唇不让自己痛呼出声。  
看着这样的雷狮安迷修自然是心疼极了，他知道雷狮喜欢乱来，怎么也没想到雷狮连自己的身体都不爱护。  
安迷修重新吻上雷狮，舌尖讨好般轻舔着紧闭的双唇帮助对方分散注意力，海盗被舔舒服了，喉中不自觉地发出咕噜声，微微张开嘴放任骑士侵入自己领地胡作非为。感受到雷狮的身体不再那么紧绷后，安迷修缓缓抽送了起来，有了血液的润滑，性器的进出变得更加方便。不同于冰冷的外表，雷狮的内里火热地好像能融化一切，安迷修不自觉地加快了抽插的速度，性器碾过层层肠壁，将那些褶皱全部撑平。不经意间擦过了之前让雷狮爽到的那点，雷狮被刺激的一个没忍住，释放出自己的信息素，空气中弥漫开的龙舌兰酒味让安迷修下腹一紧，身下的巨物又涨大了一圈，动作也控制不住得粗暴了起来。快感搅的雷狮脑子里一片混沌，他胡思乱想着安迷修怕不是把身高都长到了下面去，尽管技术烂得可以，但因为性器足够粗长，仅仅是简单的抽插也能反复碾过自己的G点。像是察觉到了雷狮的走神，安迷修不满地低头舔上了雷狮胸前的那点，手也握住了雷狮的性器缓缓撸动着，三处敏感点被同时刺激着的快感让雷狮尖叫出声，反正这个地方也不会有第三个人经过，有也没关系，事后宰了就行，雷狮干脆不再压抑自己，放荡地敞开嗓子叫着，反倒是把安迷修闹了个大脸红。  
顶着顶着，安迷修的性器触碰到了另一个隐蔽的入口，激得雷狮瞬间清醒。那是Alpha已经退化了的生殖腔，因为Alpha一般不太会用到这个器官，所以生殖腔也逐渐退化，但没有丧失应有的功能，若是操进去成结，也是有极低的可能怀孕的。想到这里，雷狮在安迷修怀中挣扎了起来，虽然概率极低也不是没可能，他确实喜欢安迷修，但也还没有做好为对方受孕的准备。  
安迷修见状连忙抱紧了雷狮，抚摸着他的头发在他耳边轻轻开口：“雷狮，我可以吗？”  
似乎是被安迷修的语气所安抚，雷狮的情绪逐渐稳定下来，他低头思考着什么，不一会儿安迷修就感觉到那个小口缓缓地打开了。莫大的喜悦笼罩住了安迷修，他迫不及待地进入了那片足以令所有Alpha疯狂的地方，没有急着动作，而是等雷狮稍微适应了一会儿才开始抽插。被进入生殖腔的快感是之前所无法比拟的，雷狮似乎能理解了那些Omega为何会沉沦于做这档子事，他死死抓着安迷修的衣领把人往下拉，啃上对方嘴唇的力度大了些，尖利的虎牙磕破了彼此的双唇，血腥味混合着汗液弥漫开来，些微的刺痛像是为这场性事带来了情趣，让两人的性志更加高昂。  
在抽插了数十下后，安迷修性器上的结开始膨胀，他咬了咬牙正打算将性器抽离，不料雷狮突然收缩紧穴口，让他一个没忍住在生殖腔内成了结。  
“雷狮，你……”  
“我说，安迷修。”在说这话时雷狮的眼中不带一丝情欲，他像猫一样舔了舔安迷修的嘴唇，紧盯着对方湖绿色的眼眸：  
“标记我，让我的浑身沾满你的味道，从此以后我就是你的人了。”当然你也是我的人。  
闻言安迷修抱紧了雷狮，将滚滚浓精射进了雷狮的生殖腔，同时撩开雷狮脑后的碎发露出了腺体，一口咬上雷狮的腺体注入了自己的信息素。在安迷修咬上来的一瞬间，雷狮也射了出来，经过前两次的射精后，雷狮显然是射不出什么精液了，取而代之的是腥黄色的液体，没想到自己会被操到失禁，雷狮的脸上一阵发热，片刻之后他就放下了这点羞耻心，反正只有安迷修看到了这样失态的自己，也只有安迷修能看到。  
Alpha之间的咬腺体行为并没有什么作用，印记在几天之后就会愈合消失，并不能向外人宣誓自己的所有权，雷狮显然是被肏爽了一时忘了这种基础的常识，才会说出让安迷修标记自己，不过此时的两人也不会在意这些。  
Alpha的射精量惊人，结在一段时间内也不会消失，安迷修就这样抱着雷狮一下一下吻着对方的脸庞，脸上痒痒的触感让雷狮觉得自己在被一条大狗舔着，他嫌弃地用手推开安迷修，又被对方锲而不舍地追上，几个来回后他也放弃了抵抗，仍由安迷修亲着。空气中弥漫着两人的信息素，撇开排斥感不谈，柠檬加龙舌兰酒的味道闻起来意外得好闻。也许是气氛使然，安迷修的性器在结退下去后重新硬了起来，雷狮挑了挑眉，戏谑地看向了安迷修，被男朋友盯着的安迷修挠了挠脸，小声逼逼：  
“我这不是在易感期吗，而且喜欢的人就在眼前，只做一次根本不够啊。”  
“哈，挺厉害嘛。”说罢雷狮双手使力，就着相连的姿势跨坐在了安迷修的上方，“那就再来一次，男朋友？”  
“悉听尊便。”  
骑乘的姿势让体内的性器进得更深，雷狮觉得自己的五脏六腑都像是要被捅穿，让他又痛又爽。雷狮制止了安迷修准备起身的动作，舔了舔唇。  
“你给我躺着，我自己来。”说罢便撑着安迷修的腹肌，自己上下动了起来。  
安迷修着迷地看着在自己身上动着的雷狮，心想雷狮就是这么一个人，霸道、蛮不讲理、永远不会屈居于人下，明明是自己上着他，他也表现得像一点不像下位者。这个人是自己的爱人，是自己命定的想要守护的对象，虽然他并不需要自己的保护，在这个杀人不眨眼的凹凸大赛中这样一份感情或许会成为自己的致命弱点，但他甘之如殆，反正自己足够强大，真有什么事情也可以和雷狮一起挺过，毕竟骑士要对所爱至死不渝。  
骑乘的姿势比雷狮想象的更为费劲，没多久他就失去了力气，为了不在安迷修面前再次出糗，雷狮只能咬牙强撑着自己，好在他的男朋友足够善解人意，在雷狮一次坐下去后挺胯重重顶入雷狮的生殖腔，爽得雷狮眼角划过一丝生理泪水。  
安迷修扶着雷狮的腰重新将他压在自己的身下，抬起雷狮的一条腿搁在自己肩膀上大力操弄了起来，雷狮被他的动作顶得眼冒金星，红着脸死死咬着自己的手套不让嘴里的呻吟逃出来，安迷修见状将他的手挪开，换上了自己的唇舌将声音堵死在了两人的口中。  
腔内之前射进去的精液被性器带出来，在穴口被安迷修的动作打成了白沫，两人的身下一片狼藉，什么液体都有，然而没有人会去注意这些，他们沉浸在彼此的怀抱中。没过多久，安迷修又射了出来，重新将雷狮的生殖腔灌得满满的。

雷狮不清楚他们最后又做了几次，他在中途昏过去几次，又活活被安迷修操醒，开了荤的Alpha根本不知道节制两个字怎么写。做到最后两个人都射不出什么东西，雷狮的生殖腔内被灌满了安迷修的精液，小腹像是怀孕了一般微微鼓起，轻轻一压就有白色的液体从穴口流出。雷狮累到一根手指头都动不了，他浑身沾满了安迷修的柠檬味，并不算讨厌，但身上的黏腻感还是令他倍感烦躁。他踹了踹安迷修，命令他要帮自己处理干净，虽然他清楚就算他不说安迷修也会帮自己清理。随后，雷狮便放任自己陷入了黑暗中。

 

随后的日子仿佛没有什么变化，两人一见面还是该怼就怼，只是话语间多了那么些不易被察觉调情的意味。佩利是不可能发现什么的，雷狮不敢说帕洛斯有没有察觉到自己和安迷修之间的变化，但卡米尔一定是看了出来，只是这孩子什么都没说，在两人独处时也曾经表态只要自己开心就好，这让他心中不免多了一丝温暖，卡米尔是自己重要的亲人，恋情能被亲人承认总是一件令人高兴的事。

 

最近几天雷狮的胃口一直不太好，就连他最喜欢的烤串只要远远地闻到也只会引起一阵反胃，还整日犯困，仿佛怎么睡都睡不饱。雷狮只当自己身体不舒服，也许休息几天就能恢复，但卡米尔明显是想到了什么，避开帕洛斯和佩利叫来了裁判球给雷狮做了一个全身检查，检查出来的结果让雷狮难得地沉默了几秒，随即就召唤出几道雷电报废了被检查结果惊到满屏乱码的裁判球。该说是老天保佑安迷修吗，Alpha极低的怀孕率居然就正好被他给中奖了。  
雷狮抬起手抚摸着自己尚未有弧度的腹部，里面已经孕育了一个新的生命，是他和安迷修的孩子。卡米尔在一旁担忧地看着自己，雷狮知道他在顾忌着什么，在之后几个月里自己的肚子将会越来越大，行动也会变得不方便，这十分危险，很容易成为其他参赛者攻击的目标。但雷狮并不打算打掉这个孩子，他有自信自己可以保护好自己，他雷狮想做的事情没有人可以动摇他，哪怕是安迷修也不行。  
说到安迷修……  
雷狮对着卡米尔摆了摆手，示意卡米尔先回去基地稳住帕洛斯和佩利，而他自己打算去见安迷修，告诉他自己怀孕的事情。这可是安迷修的种，他也得好好负起一半的责任。

不，他得负全责，毕竟是安迷修让自己怀孕的。

END


End file.
